bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother Asia 1 (ItsHosuke)
Big Brother Asia 1 is the first installment of the Asian Big Brother franchise. The executive producer, only known as ItsHosuke, has placed together 14 houseguests from different Asian countries who do not know each other beforehand to battle for the US$ 500,000 cash prize! Twists * Head of Household: 'Each week, one houseguest will become the HOH. They must nominate two fellow houseguests for eviction. * '''Power of Veto: '''Each week, the HOH, the two nominees, and three players chosen by random draw will compete for the Power of Veto. The houseguest who wins the POV will have the power to remove a nominee, and the HOH must name a replacement. Houseguests Season Summary Week 1 This summer, our host Allan Wu(the host of The Amazing Race Asia) welcomed us to the season premiere of Big Brother Asia 1. He then divided the houseguests into groups to enter the house located in the outskirts of Beijing, China. The first group consisted of Anastasia, Devi, Faith, Jien, John, Jose and Kristopher. Who were seen snatching beds while the girls were greeting each other. Jien and John seem to be clicking along well as they tour the house, which was decorated based on ancient Asia. The others were also seen exploring the house shortly after. The second group is made up of Leo, Marissa, Muthu, Natalie, Yuki, Yuliana and Zachary. After claiming their respective beds, they met up with the rest in the living room where the houseguests were introducing themselves. Marissa and Zachary decided to lie about their jobs, as Marissa has a lot of money from being an idol singer and Zachary doesn't want to be seen as too strategic. Marissa claimed she was a receptionist while Zachary says he's an English teacher. Before any tight or Final Two alliances were formed, Allan comes out of nowhere and announces the first HOH challenge, a trivia quiz challenge on Big Brother US which features True or False questions. One question wrong and you are out of contention. Kristopher was the only one to get the first question wrong, but the second one is a total bloodbath, seeing Jien, Leo, Devi, Yuliana, Natalie and Marissa all losing the chance to become the first HOH. Two questions, and half the field is gone. A third question then sent Jose's and Yuki's hopes of being the first HOH of the season packing, but Yuki claims that she knows the answer and got it wrong to prevent being seen as a threat in the Diary Room. The fourth and fifth questions see the remaining houseguests getting the questions right. Many people on the out bench were looking at the situation closely. The sixth question, however, sees Faith and Zachary both being eliminated from the challenge. The remaining houseguests get question seven right as cheers for John are heard in the out bench, but he screws up in question eight, leaving only Muthu, who claims to not know anything and is purely guessing based on luck and a bit of logic, and Anastasia, the Big Brother superfan. Question nine sees both of them having different answers, but eventually luck beats skill and Muthu, who was actually purely guessing is the first HOH of the season! Following Muthu being the first Head of Household of the season, the houseguests celebrate in the HOH room, with Leo popping the bottle of champagne and poured it for everyone later than expected. After a wave of congratulating Muthu, most people drifted off the room, leaving Anastasia, Kristopher, Leo, Marissa, Muthu and Yuki in the room. They talked about their personal lives, before Yuki suggested an alliance among the younger houseguests. Nobody objected to the plan as they were getting along well except for Marissa and Muthu not liking Kristopher's offensive jokes. No one named the alliance, except for Anastasia who jokingly names it "Team Anastasia" in the Diary Room. Meanwhile, noticing the younger houseguests getting too close, the other houseguests took different approaches, Jien, Zachary and John were seen talking about the alliance and how to defeat them in Chinese. (Chinese is a popular language in Singapore while John has worked in China and learnt Chinese for work.) The three were also seen talking about Survivor, and named their alliance "Koror Four" after the dominant tribe in Palau soon after Leo joined them. In the Diary Room, Leo mentioned about his great position, being in two alliances at the same time. Meanwhile, we see Devi and Jose, who have already bonded by now, "applying" to join the alliance of the younger houseguests ......just in time for Muthu to ask if he could nominate them as the pawns and backdoor whoever is getting annoying. Devi unwillingly agrees but Jose is silent, not wanting to say anything wrong. The nominations were coming up soon, people were meeting with Muthu one by one. We can see Jose trying to get Muthu to nominate Kristopher, knowing that most people have been rubbed the wrong way by the offensive jokes and rude behaviour. Muthu then says they can always backdoor Kristopher, who appears to be strong physically. Jose, feeling uneasy, tries to turn the target away from him still as we turn to a girls' alliance that is beginning to form. We now see Faith, Natalie and Yuliana in one of the bedrooms, talking about thier personal lives, as Yuki joins them. The outsiders are planning to sit back and let the two alliances slaughter each other. Faith mentions that Marissa looks like a famous Korean idol singer, Yuki says if it's true, they could use it to gain her trust. Just before the nominations, Jose and Kristopher got into an argument because Kristopher says Jose is unlikable and Jose took it too seriously. John is able to get them to stop. This makes the house opinion against Jose and Kristopher while in favour of John. The nominations were taking place, we see Muthu biting his lip, clearly not wanting to piss anyone off. Muthu turns the two keys, revealing Devi and Jose's faces. He claims that Devi is just a pawn and Jose is his target. But in the Diary Room he says he plans to backdoor Kristopher instead. Category:Fanon